kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Venezuela
'Venezuela, '''officially the '''Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela '(Spanish: República Bolivariana de Venezuela), is a country in the northern coast of South America. It borders Guyana to the east, Colombia to the west, and Brazil to the south. Venezuela's capital is Caracas, a city with a 10 million population metropolitan area. Venezuela controls an area of 916,445 km, making it the 32nd largest country in the world. It has a population of 49,145,414, making it the 29th most populated country. The sovereign state is a federal presidential republic consisting of 23 states, the Capital District (covering Caracas), and federal dependencies(covering Venezuela's offshore islands) The territory now known as Venezuela was colonized by Spain in 1522 amid resistance from indigenous peoples. In 1811, it became one of the first Spanish-American territories to declare independence, which was not securely established until 1821, when Venezuela was a department of the federal republic of Gran Colombia. It gained full independence as a country in 1830. During the 19th century, Venezuela suffered political turmoil and autocracy, remaining dominated by regional caudillos (military strongmen) until the mid-20th century. Since 1958, the country has had a series of democratic governments. Economic shocks in the 1980s and 1990s led to several political crises, including the deadly Caracazo riots of 1989, two attempted coups in 1992, and the impeachment of President Carlos Andrés Pérez for embezzlement of public funds in 1993. A collapse in confidence in the existing parties saw the 1998 election of former coup-involved career officer Hugo Chávez and the launch of the Bolivarian Revolution. The revolution began with a 1999 Constituent Assembly, where a new Constitution of Venezuela was written. This new constitution officially changed the name of the country to Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela (Spanish: República Bolivariana de Venezuela). Recently, Venezuela has been in an ecomonic boom, often dubbed the Venezuelan Miracle by many. This era of prosperity started with the presidency of Nicolás Maduro Jr., the son of former president Nicolas Maduro. Maduro Jr. has made the country reach a extremely high technological advance. The country's tech includes a 'Bicentenary Device' (El Bicentenario), a device which allows you to live for 200 more years with no aging. Maduro Jr. is currently using this device. Venezuela is often considered one of the strongest nations in the world, and it has a GDP of 10 trillion, making it the 3th largest country by GDP (nominal). Politically, Venezuela is aligned with the Human Earthist Front, one of the coalitions in the Great Cold War. Venezuela is often considered the strongest nation in this organization, but however, it is in a dangerous position, as to the south it borders Brazil, a Xenomorphic nation which could attack Venezuela with not only the advanced Xenomorphic forces of the country, but also with the help of Argentina, a country Brazil had started an alliance with in 2018. Venezuela left all organizations held by Argentina and Brazil after the South American War, and it publicly condemned the actions of Brazil and Argentina in this war. Due to this, Venezuela has a bad relation with Argentina and Brazil. Meanwhile, it has a good relation with the Socialist government of the United States. Administrative divisions Venezuela currently has 21 states and 1 federal district: Caracas, which serves as the capital of the nation. # Amazonas (governed by PEUV) # Bolivar # Delta Amacuro # Monagas # Chavez # Nueva Esparta # Sucre # Miranda # Apure # Barinas # Tochira # Merida # Zulia # Trujila # Portuguesa # Falcon # Lara # Cojedes # Maduro # Vargas # Aragua Out of these, Amazonas is the only state to be governed by a party that isn't part of the Gran Polo Patriotico Simon Bolivar coalition, the egoist PEUV. Category:Countries Category:Countries in America Category:Countries in South America Category:Venezuela Category:Great Cold War